


Not Everything’s A Joke

by hufflepuffed



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ABDL, Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Coping, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Enemas, Feminization, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medical Kink, Pacifiers, Phobias, Post chapter 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Sub Richie Tozier, Wetting, coping turned kink ?, dom eddie kaspbrak, oh god that sounds awful my bad, pre chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffed/pseuds/hufflepuffed
Summary: Ever since the.... “encounter” with Pennywise, Ritchie had been having some “nighttime issues”. These issues continued on up until he started rooming with Eddie. How he managed to keep it under wraps from his clean freak roommate was a shock to him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie smelled it again. Every time he passed Richie’s room at night, or even first thing in the morning really, he would smell that 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭. It was starting to drive him crazy. It wasn’t a clean smell. And he couldn’t place his finger on what the smell 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 

Eddie got home from work with a huff. Working at a library wasn’t as mundane as some might think. It was incredibly frustrating a lot of the time, and he had spent an hour cleaning gum from under a table today. He wanted to boil himself in hot water and suds. Who knows who’s mouth had been chewing those? He kicked off his shoes, and went to the kitchen to wash his hands. Drying them off on a dish towel, he looked at the schedule he had made on the fridge. 

Ah. Richie was working tonight. 

After getting something to eat, Eddie went to his room to change out of his work clothes before he showered. He shuffled past Richie’s room with a yawn, wrinkling his nose. No. He was not going to suffer in silence about this any longer. He knew Richie. Richie wouldn’t clean, so he would have to. 

Eddie opened Richie’s door with a huff, getting assaulted by a wall of that 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 again. He shuddered, going to the bathroom to get his cleaning supplies. He was going to find what was making that smell if it killed him. 

Richie got home at 2 am. He was absolutely exhausted. He unlocked the door, pushing his was inside. He was surprised so see the lights still on. 

“Eddie bear? Why you up so late? No 9pm bedtime tonight?” Richie teased, kicking off his shoes in a heap by the door. 

“In here, Richie.” 

Richie froze, his stomach churning with anxiety. Surely that wasn’t Eddie. That voice was coming from his room. 

“Eddie?” 

When Richie poked his head into his room, he was absolutely sure he was about to die. Of embarrassment. Was that a thing? He prayed that was a thing. Because he wanted nothing more right now, with Eddie sat on the edge of his bed, sitting beside a large stain on his mattress. 

“Richie. Come here.” Eddie ordered, making a beckoning motion. 

For the first time in his life, Richie didn’t have a snide comment. Or a joke. He shuffled forward, feeling his face heat up. He knew he must be red. He probably looked pathetic. 

“Would you like to explain?” 

Richie swallowed thickly, giving a slight shrug and a forced, shaky smile.

“E-Eds, of all people 𝘺𝘰𝘶 should know what wet dreams are. I bet mommy loved to clean your sticky sheets-“ 

Eddie growled and grabbed Richie’s arm, pulling the taller male across his lap. 

“Dude-! W-What the fuck!” Richie squealed, trying to crawl off of Eddie’s lap. 

Eddie pinned the squirming man on his lap, tugging his waist band down to expose his bare rear. He quickly began spanking Richie, ignoring his protests. 

“You constantly act like a child, Richie. Not everything’s a joke. You wanna piss your bed and not properly clean it?  
Fine. But if you can’t understand consequences like an adult, I’ll treat you like a child. Urine left uncleaned on a mattress is a breeding ground for mildew and mould! We are breathing in mould spores because you couldn’t come to a simple conclusion about how to take care of this!” 

Richie kicked his legs, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. His ass felt like it was on fire! And yet, Eddie’s words hurt more than the actual spanking. 

“I-I’m sorry! Eddie- Eddie stop!” Richie cried, sobbing with relief when the spanking stopped and Eddie started rubbing his back. Fuck, that felt good. 

After what felt like not nearly long enough, Eddie helped Richie stand. 

Richie gave a pathetic sniffled, wiping his nose off on the back of his sleeve, much to Eddie’s disgust. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad though. Richie looked surprisingly adorable. His hair a mess, both sets of chicks pink, eyes glassy and wet. 

Eddie guided Richie over to one of the corners in his bedroom, making him touch the wall with his nose. 

“Stay there. I’m going to finish cleaning, then you’ll take a shower and we’ll go to bed.” 

The taller male grumbled, reaching down to pull up his pants and nearly face planting when he got another swat on the ass. “Oh no. Those are staying down until I say otherwise. Is that clear?” The shorter man growled, standing right behind Richie, breath hot against his neck. Richie let out an embarrassingly high pitch whimper, pulling down his undershirt in attempt to hide his stiff member. Fuck, he was so pathetic. Getting spanked by his best friend and getting hard about it? He wasn’t 𝘨𝘢𝘺. It was probably a knee jerk reaction to being naked (more or less) in front of another person. Yeah, it had been awhile. Satisfied (and frankly shocked) with Richie’s behaviour, Eddie knew he was taking the right course of action in dealing with this. With only slight hesitation, Eddie pushed what he had found under Richie’s pillow into the taller’s mouth with minimum resistance. “Good boy. Now stay.” Eddie cooed, going back to cleaning. Richie knocked his head against the wall with a thud, sucking on his pacifier. He was now truly 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie watched Richie for a negative reaction for a few moments, turning to continue cleaning when he was satisfied that Richie wasn’t going to disobey. Yet anyways. He made a mental note to call their landlord in the morning. She had a (very creepy) son who hauled trash for a part time job. He’d likely take it for free, one less thing to worry about. 

After he sprayed the bedframe with disinfectant and wrapped the ruined mattress in garbage bags and duct tape, he turned his attention to Richie. The taller man was stood in the corner, sniffling and sucking his pacifier with his red bottom on display. Eddie nervously licked his lips, adjusting his stiff member in his pants. Eddie had just spanked his best friend like a naughty child and sent him to the corner. For some reason the thought was.... Erotic. He had managed to shut up Richie Tozier. Nobody would ever believe him. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Eddie gently grabbed Richie by the shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. The taller man was absolutely red, glaring weakly at Eddie and pulling the bottom of his shirt down to cover his..... Oh. Richie’s... Huh. 

“You ready to be a good boy, Rich?” Eddie teased, tuning out his anxieties and smirking up at his friend. 

Richie glared daggers at Eddie, squirming in his grasp. What a little shit. 

Eddie snorted, stepping to the side and nudging Richie forward. “Go shower. I’m not letting you sleep in my bed when you’re all sweaty. You reek.” 

The taller let out a huff from behind his pacifier, letting it drop into Eddie’s awaiting hand. He bent down and pulled up his pants, blushing and straightening up when he noticed Eddie staring. 

“Jesus, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

“Don’t tempt me, Richie. Might be a good reminder for you.” 

With a yelp Richie bolted into the bathroom, much to Eddie’s amusement. 

Richie had quickly showered and was now staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. Eddie knew. Eddie “knew”. Fuck. What was he gonna do? He could.. He could run. Disappear. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Richie? Get your ass outta the bathroom. I have to piss.” 

Richie let out a shaky breath. It was just Eddie. Eddie was safe. He hasn’t laughed, or called him a freak or a homo. He needed to trust Eddie. Besides, they’ve shared a bed plenty before. 

“Jesus- alright, Eddie. I’m coming. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Richie grumbled, wrapping a towel around his waist and tossing his dirty laundry in the hamper. He unlocked the door, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Eddie an inch away from the door. 

“Let’s go, Richie. No more stalling.” 

“I- .. Don’t you hafta piss?” Richie offered weakly. 

Eddie scoffed. 

“No. I was just making sure you were still in there and didn’t climb out the window.” 

That fucker. 

Richie shuffled his feet all the way to Eddie’s room, a pout evident on his face. 

“Wait- Edds, I gotta get some pants. Unless you’re thinking about funny business?” The taller teased weakly, turning to head to his own room. He was exhausted. He stopped when Eddie grabbed his bicep, giving him a tired, confused look. 

“No. I got you covered. Besides, I’ve seen your naked ass enough times to know you don’t sleep with any pants anyways.” Eddie scoffed, going over to the shopping bag that sat on the floor next to his bed. 

“What-? You planned this little sleepover? Awe. How sweet Edds. Did your mommy buy us matching pjs?” Richie teased, rubbing his eyes. When Eddie turned around, Richie’s blood went cold. No. Fucking. Way. 

“What? Ran outta jokes, Rich?” Eddie replied snidely, wearing a cocky grin. 

“Eddie- I- I swear to Christ-“ Richie stuttered, his face burning with humiliation. 

“I’m not kidding, Richie. I’m not gonna wake up in a puddle of your piss.” 

Richie felt his lower lip tremble. Fuck. He was feeling “small”. A mental state he had recently developed that only really appeared after he woke wet, or watched a childhood movie, or when he was tired, or when Eddie bossed him around. He got sensitive and emotional and he hated it. 

Eddie laid a towel out on the floor and a disposable diaper on top of it. 

“Richie. Don’t make me count.” Eddie said sternly, looking up at the taller man expectantly. 

“C-Count?” Richie echoed, tightening his grip on his towel. 

“You need me to spank you again like a little brat? Fine. One... Two..” 

Richie dropped his towel and scrambled onto the stupid thing, using his hands to cover himself. 

“Good boy.” Eddie teased, snapping on a pair or medical gloves. Richie watched, his face red and his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Mm-!” 

Eddie pushed something into Richie’s mouth, silencing his panic. Richie gave a tentative suck. That mother fucker. 

Gathering the rest of the supplies from the drugstore bag, Eddie laid it beside Richie on the floor. Baby wipes, baby powder, rash cream, gloves, more diapers, and garbage bags. Richie squirmed, his face tomato red. 

“What? ‘M too dirry fr you t’ touch?” Richie garbled behind the pacifier, trying to be funny. Eddie saw the insecurity shine through. 

“Course not, Rich. I just like the way they feel. And by the looks of it you like them too, hmm?” Eddie snorts, smacking Richie’s hands away playfully and watching his cock pink up and stiffen. 

Richie covered his red face with his hands, clamping his legs shut in attempt to maintain some modesty. Modesty had never been a concern of his in the past, but this felt.... Different. 

Eddie adjusted the diaper under Richie’s hips, forcing the taller man’s thighs apart. Richie squirmed, nearly kicking Eddie in the face when his leg jerked in surprise. 

“Jeez, calm down, Richie. I’m not gonna do anything bad.” Eddie scoffed, pushing Richie’s foot away and grabbing the baby powder. He sprinkled it evenly over Richie’s groin, secretly enjoying how it made the little brat squirm. He rubbed it into Richie’s skin, pleasantly surprised that Richie kept himself..... Erm... Maintained. 

Paying special attention to Richie’s genitals, Eddie felt himself get hard as he watched his friend squirm, completely humiliated into submission. 

Richie panted, relaxing and letting his thighs fall open. This was like so many of his wet dreams and fantasies, besides the diaper anyways. Maybe the diaper on top of everything wasn’t the worst thing in the world.. 

He bit down on his pacifier, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking his hips against Eddie’s hands. He nearly cried when Eddie tsked and pulled his hands away, taping the diaper shut and giving Richie the worst blue balls he had ever experienced in his entire life. 

“No need to get all perverted Richie, jeez. Now let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas or suggestions on where you’d like to see this story go/stuff you want to happen, drop a comment :•)


End file.
